Stay
by winxgirlbloom
Summary: The winx saw the guys last a year ago they are now on Earth no new looks or new names so if the gus come on earth they will find them
1. Chapter 1

Stay

Musa pov

I remember me and the girls Stella,Layla,Bloom,Tecna,Flora saw Riven, Helia ,Timmy ,Nabu,Sky, Brandon with other girls then me and the girls ran back to Alfea. The last time the guys saw us was that day when we left that was a year ago me and the girls are now on earth we work at the frutti music bar and Roxy knows its we are not in hiding or any of that we are just us no new names or looks. I work with Andy and his band and sing. The girls help serve drinks and food.

Normal POV

''Muse come on Andy and the band are starting'' said Bloom ''Im coming guys'' said Musa ''So how many songs are we doing and what is the first one'' said Andy

''Well they are a surprise so just follow my beat ok'' said Musa ''Ok'' said Andy

''Umm guys we got a problem'' said Stella ''What is it Stell do you need to go shopping'' said Bloom ''Well no and yes but the boys are here'' said Stella ''pointing to the door'' ''Oh great lets just try to blend in' said Flora ''Yeah well i'm not taking their order'' said Layla ''Well Timmy is looking at us'' said Tecna

''Girls I got to go on stage so no chance at hiding but I got my music and my beats I have a plan or something'' said Musa. ''Roxy turn down the lights add flashing lights and get peole to dance I will go change'' said Musa

''Ok'' said Roxy

Musa changed into a red skirt and a red top and high black starts to sing and lights are flashing and its dark and musa is dancing

Creation shows me what to do I'm dancing on the floor with you And when you touch my hand I go crazy, yeah The music tells me what to feel I like you now But is this real By the time we say goodnight I'll know if this is right And I feel you (you) coming through my veins. Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame? Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art 'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark Who owns my heart The room is full But all I see is the way Your eyes just blaze through me Like fire in the dark We're like living art And it hits me Like a tidal wave Are you feeling me?

Or is the music to blame? Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art 'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark Who owns my heart So come on, baby Keep on roping me Keep on roping me Like a rodeo Baby, hold me close Come on Here we go (x3) And it hits me Like a tidal wave Are you feeling me Or is the music to blame Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art 'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark Who owns my heart

Musa said and looked at Riven

So do you like it what do i need to do i dont own who owns my heart it is by miley cyrus


	2. Chapter 2

The music ended and Musa jumped off stage giving people high fives

Musa then walked over to the winx ''So how did I do''? Musa said ''You did great Muse ''said Flora Well girls look'' who's coming over'' said Layla pointing to the specialist.

''We need to talk'' said Sky ''Talk you want to talk after being with other girls'' Musa said Angry ''Let us explain please'' said Helia Fine you have 5 minutes start now said Tecna ''Well you see we saved those girls'' Said Nabu ''Then we saw you and you ran away'' said Helia ''Then we went to Alfea and you girls were gone'' said Riven ''And we had a search party but you guys were missing people think your dead'' said Timmy ''So do you girls want to come back to Alfea''? Said Brandon

''We will think about'' said Bloom ''Umm Guys I got two more songs to do'' said Musa

''Ok said the girls''

**Musa then went back on stage and started to sing again**

**we were both young when i first saw you****i close my eyes****and the flashback starts****im standing there****on a balcony of summer air**

**see the lights,****see the party the ball gowns****i see you make your way through the crowd****you say hello****little did i know**

**that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles****and my daddy said stay away from juliet****and i was crying on the staircase****begging you please don't go, and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run****you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess****its a love story baby just say yes**

**so i sneak out to the garden to see you****we keep quiet because we're dead if they know****so close your eyes****lets keep this down for a little while****cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter****and my daddy said stay away from juliet****but you were everything to me****and i was begging you please don't go and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run****you be the prince and i'll be the princess****its a love story baby just say yes**

**romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels****this love is difficult, but its so real****don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess****its a love story baby just say yes,**

**Oh, oh**

**I got tired of waiting****wondering if you were ever coming around****my faith in you was fading****when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**romeo save me i've been feeling so alone****i keep waiting for you but you never come****is this in my head, i don't know what to think****he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone****i love you and thats all I really know****i talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress****its a love story baby just say yes****oh, oh, yes****we were still young when i first saw you**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kinda reckless that should send me running But i kinda know I won't get far And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm even better than you Imagined I would be I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And i could wait patiently but I really wish you would Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go out Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just strong enough to make you feel right Lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby Like a firework show Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

**So do you like it?Ideas?review please or pm me thanks **


End file.
